<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Before by Ginger_kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572799">The Night Before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_kitty/pseuds/Ginger_kitty'>Ginger_kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomorrow is Promised to No One [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_kitty/pseuds/Ginger_kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition finally have the means to take the fight to Corypheus.  Tomorrow the Council will meet, the Breach will open and the final fight will begin.  But tonight all Dorian and Cullen know is that they have time to be together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomorrow is Promised to No One [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dorian never knocked, he just breezed into Cullen’s office as if he owned it, much the way he went anywhere.  The irreverent arrogance had been an annoyance once, the brash mage a potential threat to be watched closely, but that had been long ago, now it was the brightest moment in his day.  As he watched Dorian enter his office like a summer storm, he couldn’t help wonder how he had been so lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything wrong, Dorian?" He said when he saw the frown on his expressive face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm honestly not sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amatus</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The mage loved a puzzle and Cullen could see the cogs working. He flung himself into a chair and told the Commander of Morrigan's encounter with her mother, who also happened to be a supposedly dead elven Goddess. “So tomorrow we plan the assault.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cullen grinned, “And tonight?”  It wasn’t often they had an evening free together.  Dorian was rarely in Skyhold and Cullen worked late into the night more often than not.  Since Adamant they took every opportunity to be together but those were few and far between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Dorian was still in problem solving mode, not really registering the change in Cullen’s tone as the Commander took off his mantle and started to undo the buckles on his armour.  His armour stand was almost full before the mage caught on and his gaze focused on the broad shoulders that had been hidden under all the padding, armour and fur.  Cullen wasn’t a slight man but the layers made him look bulky, more like Blackwall or Bull, under them was smooth muscle and a tight, flat stomach, a frame only slightly broader than Dorian himself.  Clad only in linen breeches he turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get washed up.”  He climbed the ladder and poured water from the ewer, leaving it up to Dorian whether to follow or not.  If he waited downstairs they would probably go to the tavern, play a few hands of cards, have a few drinks, then go back to Dorian’s room.  He smiled when he heard the ladder creak.  They were unlikely to be going anywhere at all.  He forced himself to keep washing the sweat of the day off as he heard Dorian moving across the room, then turned as he grabbed a towel and started to dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”  Cullen froze, water dripping down, cooling on his skin and raising goosebumps.  He expected Dorian to be lying on the bed, giving him that beautiful smile as he waited for Cullen to join him.  Instead he sat in the only chair, half in shadow, his eyes dark.  Cullen felt a shiver, not of cold but of lust, he had seen this in Dorian before, the darkness, the intensity, his usually playful and open lover showing a side he suspected few had ever seen.  Cullen shifted slightly, making his footing more comfortable, letting his abdominal muscles ripple just slightly, dragging Dorian’s gaze down to where thin breeches completely failed to hide Cullen’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie on the bed.”  The towel was discarded, chill forgotten as Cullen flushed and his mouth twitched slightly.  He would much rather go to the chair and lay his hands and mouth all over Dorian.  But he did what he was told, glad his old camp cot had been replaced by a proper bed as he lay down on the fur blanket and watched to see what Dorian would do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” he instructed, sitting in the chair as if on a throne, still fully dressed, one leg crossed loosely over the other.  Cullen’s breath caught and his cock hardened further at the dark velvet of Dorian’s voice.  He ran his hands over his body, brushing one nipple before tweaking the other hard enough to let out a gasp.  He traced the outline of his muscles with one hand, imagining Dorian’s mouth on the most sensitive parts, fighting the urge to close his eyes, instead focused on the man watching him from the chair.  The other hand flirted with the edges of his breeches, fingers dipping under the waistband before sliding back up while his cock throbbed, more and more desperate for contact.  Finally, he let it disappear under the linen, lightly stroking his tip before gliding his hand down his length to stroke his balls.  He knew Dorian could see nothing but the movement under his breeches and anticipated his next instruction would be to strip but he didn’t make a move.  Years of being mistreated by thoughtless and selfish men had left Dorian reluctant to take control, to ask for what he truly wanted. Cullen treasured times like this, when Dorian wanted to be in charge, when he took what he wanted instead of hoping for what crumbs were given, at these times he gave up all agency and waited solely for his lovers instructions, giving his rigid control over to the only person he had ever trusted with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”  Dorian pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to the bed, undoing buckles with a flick of his long fingers, stripping himself and dropping each item of clothing behind him on the floor until he stood at the bedside, completely naked.  He took Cullen’s hand and pulled him up to kneel before him before bending to claim his lips in a searing kiss.  His hands drifted over Cullen’s body and he moved his kisses to the man’s jaw and neck, working his way down as Cullen knelt passively before him, fiercely resisting the urge to grab Dorian and devour him, his fingers twitching as he forced them to stay at his side when they wanted to tangle in the soft black waves that were moving lower and lower.  His cock jumped as Dorian mouthed over it, hot breath and gentle pressure seeping through the thin linen before he suddenly straightened and stepped back and Cullen bit back a groan at the loss of his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your breeches off and lie back.  I want to watch you prepare yourself for me.”  Now Cullen did groan, unable to hold it back at the thought.  Dorian had never fucked him before, had always wanted Cullen inside him and Cullen was happy to oblige.  He knew some men preferred one or the other position so never pushed, letting Dorian choose, but now he couldn’t pull his breeches off fast enough, dragging them down and kicking them into a corner before he fumbled on the barrel beside him for oil.  Dorian never moved, simply stood and watched as Cullen slicked his fingers and carefully massaged his rim, feeling it soften before slipping one finger inside himself.  The angle was always awkward and he couldn’t reach his prostate like this but it felt amazing and he couldn’t keep his eyes open, his cock leaking fluid as he slipped a second finger in against the first, working his way in circular motions as the muscles started to ease open further, his head lolling back and his other hand fondling his tightening sac.  He slipped his fingers out to work the rim again and suddenly felt Dorian’s tongue taking their place, licking and sucking around his hole, hands sliding under Cullen’s hips to raise them slightly, opening him more as his nose nuzzled his perineum and the underside of the balls he was still massaging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorian!” He couldn’t help but shout, mind adrift, body given over to sensation, feeling almost bereft as the long tongue gave one last flick against him then disappeared, only to be followed by the thick head of Dorian’s cock.  He pushed in, sliding through the soaked hole, giving Cullen only a second to adjust before his thrust, filling him up and pressing right on his prostate.  Dorian shifted his angle so every thrust stroked over it, sending flashes of sensation through Cullen, drawing moans and blasphemies and Dorian’s name out of his mouth on every move, pounding into him while he blessed Cullen with his own name, with strings of Tevene falling from his lips.  He wrapped his hand around Cullen’s cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts, twisting at the end and slicking him with his own juices as Cullen’s pleasure spiraled higher and higher, both of them peaking at the same time, Cullen’s seed coating Dorian’s hand and his own chest while he felt the hot pulsing of Dorian coming inside him.  It seemed to go on and on and then it was gone and Dorian sagged down on top of him, still inside him, peppering anywhere he could reach with tired kisses.  He made no attempt to move, only stroked his lovers back, he had always loved the feeling of a cock softening inside him, gradually slipping out with seed dripping out behind it.  He knew they would have to move soon, to clean up before warm stickiness became unpleasant, but for now he was content to hold the mage in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Dorian and smiled at the blissed out look on his face.  “That was wonderful.”  He whispered it to him, throat sore with the shouts that had probably been heard by half of Skyhold - not that he cared.  Dorian looked up at him with adoration that Cullen still didn’t believe he deserved but that he greedily, selfishly accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amatus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>